A Sleepover to Remember
by Resotii
Summary: The gang have a sleepover and Rainbow Dash suggests they play "Seven Minutes in Heaven" to make things more interesting. Equestria Girls One-Shot. RariJack with brief FlashShimmer and minor FlutterDash and TwiPie.


A Sleepover to Remember  
An Equestria Girls fanfiction by Resotii 

**Author's Note: This story contains girlxgirl romance, if that is something you are uncomfortable with than do not read this fanfiction. This also takes place Equestria Girls AU where there is no magic. Basically, it's a human version of Friendship is Magic. Also this fanfic takes place a few months after my fanfic titled Changed.**

It had been a somewhat stressful week at Canterlot High and everyone was having a sleepover at Pinkie Pie's on a Saturday night. It was beginning to become a weekly tradition. Sunset Shimmer wasn't there this time around though. She was out on a date night with her boyfriend, Flash Sentry. She had been spending a lot more time with him lately ever since they had gotten back together. It was thanks to her friends that they had rekindled their relationship.

"Too bad Sunset couldn't be here." Applejack said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but she's always so happy when she's around Flash…" Fluttershy said encouragingly. "It's so _cute_."

"Yeah, that's true." Applejack replied with a smile. "And she deserves to be happy."

"We can always make this night more… interesting." Rainbow Dash suggested with a mischievous tone.

"What are you on about, Rainbow?" Applejack questioned, sounding a little annoyed.

"Four words." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Seven minutes in heaven."

Everyone else's faces turned bright red, followed by an eerie awkward silence.

"Y-yer kiddin', right?" Applejack asked in alarm.

"What's the problem…?" Rainbow Dash sneered. "Scaaared?"

Applejack glanced at Rarity briefly then shot back. "Ha! No way!"

"Then I dare ya to do it with Rarity." Rainbow Dash teased. "Closet's right there." She added, pointing towards Pinkie's closet.

"Yer on, hot shot!" Applejack replied with determination.

Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle were in the middle of watching funny videos on Pinkie's laptop but then Pinkie closed it, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Oooooh, this should be _good_." Pinkie Pie snickered, rubbing her hands together.

" _Pinkie._ " Twilight Sparkle told her in amusement.

"D-Don't I get a say in this?" Rarity chimed in worriedly. She had been playing an app on her cell phone on Pinkie Pie's bed. Fluttershy was watching her play.

"But Rarity, you told me that you've been wanting to kiss Applejack passionately for a _really_ long time." Fluttershy explained way too bluntly.

This made Applejack turn so red she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity told her through her teeth, looking extremely flustered. "I told you that in confidence!"

"Sorry." Fluttershy said quickly, her voice cracking a little.

"I dare you." Rainbow Dash said slowly in a trolling way.

The thing with Applejack is she has a hard time turning down dares, especially when it Rainbow Dash was the one throwing it out. They are very completive with each other.

"Ah already told you that I ain't afraid to do it!"

"Then why are ya stallin'…?" Rainbow Dash teased doing an awful impression of Applejack's southern accent.

Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash but didn't say a word. But with an annoyed grunt, she grabbed Rarity by her wrist and rushed over to the closet and went in. Closing the door behind them.

"What is the point in this anyway?" Twilight had to ask. "How can you even know that they're actually… doing anything in there?"

"It's all about using your imagination, Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied smugly.

Twilight rolled her eyes at that one. "Whatever."

"Besides it's _Applejack_. She's a horrible liar. We'd know in a heartbeat if they didn't do anything."

In the closet…

Applejack and Rarity were just awkwardly sitting there. Applejack was doing her best not to make eye contact with Rarity, running her finger along the pink fluff carpet in a circular motion.

The silence was becoming too much for Rarity though. Sighing, she asked in a low voice. "Why must you let Rainbow Dash get to you?"

She didn't sound upset. She was actually really concerned.

Applejack sighed deeply. "Ah… don't know, Rarity." She sighed again and finally looked Rarity in her cerulean blue eyes. "But if you don't want to do this, Ah'll respect that. That last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable."

Before Applejack had the chance to react, Rarity had put her arms around her neck, giving her affectionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Rarity breathed, her forehead pressed against Applejack's.

Applejack smiled back at her sentimentally. "And Ah lo-"

"Time's up!" Rainbow Dash blurt out with a loud knock on the door, completely ruining their little moment.

The door opens and Rainbow Dash is just staring down at them with a satisfied grin.

Standing up, Rarity and Applejack exchange glances and roll their eyes simultaneously in amusement.

"Don't know why yer smilin', Dash." Applejack sneered and with a chuckle she added. "'Cuz, Ah dare you to go in there with Fluttershy."

Fluttershy bit her lip, clearly scared.

"C'mon, now," Rainbow Dash didn't seem intimidated. "Every _second_ of my life is heaven when I'm with Fluttershy, I sure don't need seven more minutes of it to prove it."

Fluttershy was starting to tear up a little bit now. "Awwww, Rainbow!" She cooed, rushing over to her, giving her a quick but extremely sweet kiss on her lips.

Rainbow Dash suddenly lost her smug attitude and was super flustered. "A-Anything for you, Flutters."

Appejack threw Rainbow Dash a knowingly look, and looked like she wanted to burst into laughter.

"Shut it, AJ." Rainbow Dash said to her, obviously super embarrassed.

"Weeeell, me and Twilight don't need no 'Seven minutes in heaven' to show how _we_ feel about each other…" Pinkie boasted looking at Twilight flirtingly.

"Pinkie, what are yo-" But Twilight was cut off because Pinkie pounced on her.

Soon after that, Pinkie's lips were on hers and she gave her a super intense kiss.

Pulling away, Pinkie moved off of Twilight with a huge smile plastered across her face. She was obviously very proud of herself and not ashamed of it.

"…Wow." Twilight breathed in awe.

There was an awkward pause of everyone just looking at each other with looks of confusion. Well, almost everyone. Twilight was still focused on Pinkie's amazing kiss.

Rarity cleared her throat. " _This_ has definitely been a _very_ interesting sleepover."

"You can say that again." Fluttershy exclaimed with a laugh.

The End

 **I know that towards the ending it is really rushed, I intended to put more thought into concluding this but I lost motivation. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway!**


End file.
